Electronic mail (“email”) is an electronic message, which a user types at a computer system, and then transmits over a computer network to another user. For a user to type an email, the computer system includes an email client (“client”), which is an application used to read, write and send email. In simple terms, the client is the user interface for an electronic messaging system.
Typically, the email client includes a simple text editor, an address book, a filing cabinet and a communications module. The text editor allows the user to compose a text message for an email, and usually includes spell and grammar checking as well as formatting facilities. The text editor may also include the ability to append attachments to an email such as files, documents, executable programs, schematics, etc. The address book stores commonly used email addresses in a convenient format to reduce the chance of email address errors. The filing cabinet stores email messages, both sent and received, and usually includes a search function for easy retrieval of a desired email or email attachment. The communications module deals with transport to and from the email client over a computer network to a mail server, the application that receives an email from email clients and/or other mail servers.
An organization's computer network consists of a number of computer systems interconnected with links for transmission of data between the computer systems, which serve as conduits to send an email to a recipient. In addition to handling email traffic, with or without email attachments, it is noteworthy to point out that these computer systems also handle the everyday rigors of an organization's use, including, for example, storing and retrieving documents, running multiple applications and operating systems, and so forth. The physical design of each link limits the bandwidth for the link. Bandwidth refers to the amount of data that can be transmitted in a fixed amount of time. The topology of the network, i.e., the organization, number, and interconnection between links of the network, can be designed to increase bandwidth between different points on the network by providing parallel links. Therefore, design of the bandwidth and topology for these networks must take into consideration all traffic, finding a balance between the costs involved with increasing bandwidths of links and the slow downs when the bandwidths are less than the peak traffic requirements.
Compromising the network's capacity more so is the handling of email traffic when the emails include email attachments. Email attachments can cause the traffic bandwidth requirements to peak, slowing down the network for everyday operations. For example, a user may draft a text email, which is about 20 kilobytes, and transmit the email to ten people. As a result, the mail server introduces 200 kilobytes of data to the network when the mail server generates a copy of the email for each of the ten recipients. Even small networks are likely able handle 200 kilobytes without any noticeable slow downs. However, the user may decide to transmit a drawing, which may be somewhere between 2 megabytes and 20 megabytes, along with the text of the email to enhance the communication. Now, the mail server copies not only the email, but also the email attachment and introduces between 22 megabytes and 202 megabytes of data traffic at substantially the same time, peaking the load, at least in certain links, of even large networks. This makes the network run slower for other users. More troublesome, however, is that many times, emails are sent with email attachments to multiple recipients and many of these recipients may not need or even want the email attachments.
Prior solutions to alleviate email traffic congestion rely on the old solution of “throwing more money at the problem.” That is, to solve the congestion problem by increasing the size of the network by increasing the network's bandwidth. In order to display, store, and retrieve data, the network must have computer systems such as dedicated mail servers of sufficient size to accommodate the data traffic requirements. Therefore, increasing a network's bandwidth necessarily requires an organization to make greater expenditures or institute restrictions on use of the network's computer systems to keep pace with the increased demands. These types of solutions, however, are piecemeal solutions that will forever require greater expenditures or restrictions as an organization grows. In short, these solutions are not solutions; they are patches for network problems.
It is apparent that there is a need for devices, methods, systems, and media for selective display of an email attachment that overcomes these problems, and specifically attenuates or eliminates the need for increasing a network's size or instituting restrictions on network use by reducing or at least time-shifting transmission of email attachments.